


Support

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Re-Write, Episode Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: My take on what should have happened in tonight's episode (18th May 2020)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the episode tonight was really lacking, and where did Callum disappear too? it just all felt really odd and disjointed so I decided to re-write some of it!  
> Hope you like it!

'I need this done now, doc! I need it done now like you promised me okay, I've got plans! I've got things i need to do! Someone get me a waiver, I can sign a wavier or somthing, so if anything goes wrong it will be down to me!' 

He was waving his arms around, shouting at the Doctor. His breathing was laboured, and the sweat literally pouring off of his forehead. Callum made his move after sitting in the chair, watching from the sidelines. He got up and sat on the side of the bed, moving his face into Ben's eyeline. 

He took hold of Ben's wrists with his hands, stabalising the movements. 

'Ben, Ben' Callum said clearly. Ben dropped his head down and tried to focus on Callum in from of him. His eyes where clouded with tears and he could feel is body heating up once more. He couldnt think straight his mind was all over the place and he felt like he was drowning. 

'Ben' Callum said once more, unclasping his hands from aroud Ben's wrist and pushing his hands into Ben's sweaty palms to try and steady him some more. 

'You are NOT having this op, Get dresed Ben, Go home' The doctor said firmly besides them. 

Callum looked up to the doctor and gave him a note before turning his head back to Ben, who shook his head as he shrugged not hearing the doctor. 

'I'm sorry Ben, But the doctor isnt happy with the op going ahead today... Your too ill, We need to get you home so you can get better' Callum told him carmly and slowly, tightening his hold on Ben's hands.  
He watched the realisation form on Ben's face and it broke his heart. He watched more tears rolll down his face as he shook his head. 

'No... I need it...' Ben cried   
'This is not the end, we've just got to get you better and then it can be re-arranged, I promise you it wont be long' Callum told him, removing his right hand from Ben's and brushing it through his wet hair. 

Ben felt more tears roll down his eyes as he looked at Callum feeling like his whole world had once again collapsed, he didnt realise how much he wanted the op, really wanted it despite the uncertainties or the side effects, even though this would have been only the first step as Callum had said it was one step closer, and now to be told he couldn't have it, he wasnt sure how to feel. 

'Come here' Callum said pulling Ben into his arms letting him cry into his coat, he wrapped his arm around Ben's waist as the other ran through Ben's hair. 

'Are you ready to go? Kathy asked from where she had been waiting outside whilst Callum helped Ben get changed.   
'Yep, We're good' Callum told her looking down at Ben and offering him a small smile.   
Callum took hold of Bens bag, wrapping his other arm around Ben as they walked out. 

'Did the doctor say when it will be re-arrange for?' Ben asked a lot calmer than he was before  
'No, he didn't darling, but he did say it would likely be a few weeks... that's good isn't it?' Kathy told them smiling.   
'Yeah, I suppose' Ben said quietly  
'Come on, Lets get you out of here' Callum said as they walked out of the room, down along the corridor and out of the hospital. 

After arguing with Ben and with Kathy who obviously wanted to take care of her son herself, Callum won and was now helping Ben into their bed. 

'I'm not a invalid you know! I can get it to bed myself!' Ben moaned   
'I know your not... Please Ben... Just let me help you... For once!' Callum told him strongly. Ben nodded and let Callum help him into bed.   
Callum disappeared into the kitchen for a while before returning with a bowl of soup, crackers and a glass of water. 

'You need to eat... Build your strength up' Callum told him before Ben could get a word in edge ways.   
Ben watched Callum getting into his own pjs and sliding into the bed next to him, Once Callum was settled he spoke. 

'I'm sorry... for shouting at you today... I really apricate that you came with me... Do you think you will be able to get the time off next time?' He asked quietly 

'Its okay... I know its a real set back for you, but don't worry... You will get the op and I'll be with you no matter what' Callum told him smiling 

'You know your literally the best boyfriend ever!' Ben told him smiling, he leant over to give him a peck on the lips before tucking into his food. 

Callum smiled back, there earlier conversation was not forgotten but now was not the time to drag it back up, instead he had to put it to one side and concentrate on getting Ben better.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any locations, characters or storylines used. All rights belong to BBC and EastEnders


End file.
